


An Angels Form

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, its short but sweet, mention of castiels wings, mild castiel angst, mostly just fluff tho, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: After Deans stint as a demon, there's something he can't quite get out of his mind...Castiel's true form.





	An Angels Form

It was late one night, a few days after Sam and Cas captured Dean and returned him to his human self. And at this night, Dean found himself lying awake, thinking of something he hadn't been able to erase from his mind since his stint as a demon.

Castiel’s true form.

Demons and angels always had been able to see each others true forms, something Dean had never given much thought to before. But when he saw Castiel as himself, not as Jimmy or as a normal human…

It was beautiful.

LIke, seriously beautiful. Stunning, awe-inspiring, whatever other words Dean could think of. It was indescribable, something he could never put into words. Castiel was huge, and filled with this blue-white light, with thousands of eyes and wings all put together into one entity. It was everything Dean had ever imagined about angels and then some.

Basically, it was a religious experience.

So yeah, it was a bit stuck in his head. A view like that wasn’t something you forgot easily.

So that’s how Dean found himself wandering down the halls of the Bunker late one night, searching for the angel, wanting to talk with him.

“Cas?” He said quietly as he entered the kitchen, not wanting to risk waking Sammy. Cas was sitting there in his usual holy tax accountant get-up, playing absentmindedly with his phone. He looked so painfully human like this, smaller than Dean, messy-haired and bright-eyes. It made Dean’s heart ache a little in his chest.

Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled, a tiny little smile that almost made Dean melt. “Hello Dean.” He said in his deep, human voice, so unlike the holy shriek of a voice that was what belonged to his true form.

Dean sat across from Cas, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly lost for words. How was he supposed to start this conversation anyway? ‘Hey, I saw your true form. It was pretty great, man. Good talk.’ 

“You have something on your mind.” Cas said, and it wasn't a question. It was that matter-of-fact tone he always had. 

“Yeah…” Dean chuckled, trailing off. He finally balled up and blurted out, “I know what you look like.”   


Castiel tilted his head, brows furrowed, It was adorable. “I don't understand. You’ve seen my vessel before.”   


“No, no.” Dean sighed. “Not your vessel. I know what  _ you _ look like, like, the wings and the…” He trailed off again, gesturing vaguely with his arms to show the size of Cas’ form.

The angels eyes widened. “Oh!” He said, then was quiet for a bit. Dean sat in silence with him, unsure of how to proceed. After a few minutes of this silence, Cas spoke up again. “I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable.”   


Dean blinked. “What?”   


“I know my true form is not the most attractive of the angels, much less to humans. My wings are uneven and ungroomed, my light is fading…” Castiel suddenly stopped talking, as though he were ashamed. 

Dean felt the sudden urge to hug him, and squashed it down mentally.

“Look, Cas.” He said gruffly. “Your ‘true form’ or whatever...it was amazing, ok? Don’t be so hard on yourself.”   


“You haven't seen the other angels.” Castiel insisted. “They’re far more beautiful.”   


“I don't care about the other angels, Cas.” Dean shot back, immediately regretting his choice of words as Castiel smiled.

“You care for me?”   


Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “You know I do, man.” He tried to laugh it off.

Castiel tilted his head again, like a little lost puppy. “But you never say it, much less phrase it like that.” He pressed, leaning close to Dean, who shifted away uncomfortably.  “Why is now any different?”   


“You normally don't talk like that, I got worried.” Deans shrugged, lying through his teeth. He didn't want to admit how much he truly did care about Cas.

“Dean…”   


Dean turned to look at the angel, starting as he realized just how close the other was to him. Then, as though it were a moment out of one of the crappy rom coms Dean would never admit he watched, Castiel leaned forwards and kissed him.

There were no fireworks, no sudden sparks. Only a dry press of lips, and a distinct feeling of belonging, of  _ home _ .

Castiel pulled back, smiling wider than Dean had ever seen before, eyes crinkling at the edges. “I care for you too.” He admitted, looking down somewhat shyly.

Dean, in a sudden moment of bravery, caught Cas’ chin and moved him so they were looking at each other once more. “Good.” He said, hoping Castiel would understand all the things he could never say.

Castiel did.

He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, and I will not be continuing it, but I felt that was a good place to leave it, ya know?


End file.
